The present invention relates to a device for dividing a stream of loose material.
In particular, the present invention relates to a divider specially, though not exclusively designed for use in combination with a conveyor belt, for subdividing a layer of loose material on the belt into a number of separate longitudinal strips.
The following description applies specifically, though only by way of a non-limiting example, to the abovementioned application used for subdividing into strips a stream of loose shredded material, such as shredded tobacco.
A main stream of loose shredded material, consisting of a layer of the said material on a conveyor belt, is usually divided into a number of parallel secondary streams, consisting of longitudinal strips stretching along the said conveyor, by mechanical dividing devices, usually consiting of rotary cutters, arranged at a tangent to the conveying surface of the said conveyor and turning round axes perpendicular to the direction in which the said conveyor is travelling.
The known dividing devices mentioned above pose a number of drawbacks the major one of which is that the said cutters are generally unable to space the resulting longitudinal strips out crosswise, with the result that they usually tend to merge together into a single stream after cutting. What is more, the said cutters are generally unable to cut right through the thickness of the said layer in that, after a certain length of time, their diameter is worn down and the outer edge detached from the conveying surface of the said conveyor belt. Particularly when conveying loose shredded material, poorly cut shreds could result in the formation of lumps which, when wedged between the cutters and the said conveying surface, could have an unacceptable effect on the flow of the stream being divided.
Finally, operation of the said known mechanical dividers is highly limited in that they do not provide for a continuous check of the secondary streams in terms of one or more parameters, such as width, weight, volume, etc.